The Missing Chapters: Episode 71 Waterfall Scene
by sweet hime
Summary: The following is an added scene to a real scene in episode 71 the waterfall scene . Few details are given away, but I’m not sure if I’d quite call it a spoiler. To each other’s relief, Yuu and Miki finally go further than just kissing...


Disclaimer and Introduction: I did not create, do not own, etc. _Marmalde Boy_. I am merely a fan of the show who wants to share their wishful thinking with other fans. Please let me know what you think, both positive and negative constructive criticism. If you like what you read, please comment so that I will know people are enjoying my work(s) and that I should keep writing. The following is an added scene to a real scene in episode 71 (the waterfall scene). Only 4 details are given away about episode 71, but I'm not sure if I'd quite call it a spoiler. To each other's relief, Yuu and Miki finally go further than just kissing. Those who have seen up to this far will probably appreciate it more, but anyone looking for a juicy scene could appreciate it as well. (Tryin' to bring the paper-back romance novel effect to my favorite Anime shows!)

**The Missing Chapters: Episode 71- Waterfall Scene**

Yuu… Miki couldn't believe that she was in his arms again. It was like a dream, a dream that brought her to her knees. Dear Lord, how she needed him… She felt like she couldn't breathe without him there, that a part of her soul was missing. Now with him there, her in his arms, his arms wrapped tightly around her lower back, pressing her against the length of his entire body… she still felt like she couldn't breathe, but this time she felt like her heart was going to explode it was so overwhelmed with emotion. She was laughing, crying and smiling with relief, happiness and the lifting of her anxiety.

When she looked into his eyes, all she could see reflecting back in them was her. Her. He loved her with the same, deep, desperate passion in which she loved him. And it felt good, damn good. There was never going to be anyone else for her but him. He was the one she'd love until her last dying breath.

He wanted to have her. All of her. Claim her.

He'd come so close to losing her… and he'd never let her go. Never again. She was his, and he was hers. She was the only one who could bring him to his knees, have him crying like a baby and have him lost in an overwhelming sea of passion. Only she could bring out these emotions in him… one of the reasons he loved her. Her passion was so strong and pure it brings out his emotions and breaks that façade he puts on for everyone else. She saw right through him. She loved him. She was pure. And she was his.

Tonight, he would make her his. Completely. As he kissed her, he felt the smooth, warm, moist slide of her tongue against his. It sent waves of heat through his body and into his loins. His erection grew harder. And he pressed her tighter into him. The weight of her breasts pressed against his chest, swollen, yearning to be touched. His erection, cradled against her lower abdomen. As he continued kissing her, he slowly rocked his hips, in a rolling motion; letting her know where he was taking it. She tilted her pelvic bone towards him and starting rubbing her body up and down against him. He grew harder as he felt her supple body from her nipples to her thighs sensually moving on his body.

He had wanted to make her his on their trip away that Michael had crashed. And he couldn't sneak into Miki's room during the night because Michael was always watching him. He knew now that Michael was aware of their romantic relationship, but back then he didn't want to chance Michael finding out and telling their parents. Now, he didn't give a fuck. He'd denied himself and almost lost the one thing he loved most in the world. Miki had thought he'd slept with Jenney. But he hadn't, now Miki knows, and now he was going to show her just how much lust he had inside for Miki. Lust and love for Miki and Miki only. She was never going to doubt his desire for her again.

His hands moved up to grasp her bare shoulders. And then they trailed down the backs of her bare arms, lightly caressing. He felt shivers rack her body from the soft, intimate touch. His hand moved down… and cupped her ass. He gently circled her luscious bottom with flat palms before gripping it, raising and sliding her up against him, bringing his erection from her abdomen to her clitorious. And he messaged her clit with his dick. Warming her, moistening her. Preparing her.

Miki cried out has Yuu's warm, moist mouth left hers and drifted down her throat. He pulled down her turtle-neck collar for easier access to her flesh. She was in heaven. Her body felt so warm, she was trembling with desire, overwhelmed with sensation. Her nipples ached. _Touch me_, she silently begged him. Her clit felt soooo good… she was in yearning for something more. _Do me_, she pleaded. She wanted him, dear Lord how she wanted him.

"Yuu," she moaned through a hazy ecstasy. She could die and go straight to heaven. Then she did die when he brought one hand up along the side of her body and cupped her breast. She moaned as he kneaded her breasts and nearly had an orgasm when he lifted her shirt and bra and put his mouth to her nipple. Her back arched, offering more breast for his homage. Her hands dug into his hair as she pulled his head to her. She rubbed her pussy up and down his erection, seeking relief as she panted.

Yuu leaned back against one of the rocks to sit back and pull Miki into him. He feasted on her other breast as he unclipped her bra and pulled off her shirt and bra. Then he stopped and pulled back. And looked. He looked at his Miki. Her lips swollen from him kissing them, her eyes glazed from the heat of passion, her face flushed from blushing, her swollen breasts rising and falling from her quick breaths, her hard nipples also swollen from the attention of his mouth, lips, tongue and fingers.

He looked into her eyes. Those beautiful, transparent eyes. Desire. Love. Reverence. Patience. Longing. Sincerity. It was all there in her eyes. How he worshiped her. He cupped her face with his hand and stared deep into her eyes. Time stood still as he drowned. Then he brushed his thumb across her bottom lip, stopping to gently press his thumb into her lips. She opened up and took him in and he felt the warm, moist greeting of her tongue against his thumb. His pants became a little tighter. He withdrew from her warm mouth and rubbed her nipple with his damp thumb as he looked into her eyes and watched her face. Her head tilted back slightly, her eyes shut into small slits and her breath became heavier. The air was thick. He brought both hands to her face and cradled her cheeks. And then with one hand, he brought his hand to her hair and undid the ribbon. Her hair slid down and fell into cascades around her shoulders. The look in her eyes… he could just fall into those big watery pools overflowing with passion.

_I love you, Yuu. _She was nuts for him. Look at her. She was standing half naked in the middle of the woods, displayed before him. And she didn't give a damn. Anything for Yuu. Anything.

She felt a shiver run through her. The air was a little cool with her body temperature stifling and her body exposed to the elements and the cool spray from the waterfall.

"Miki," Yuu said in a low, serious voice, "I want to make love to you."

"Please," Miki whispered. She felt tears pooling in her eyes, she couldn't take this anymore. She needed to be his. Her whole body, heart and soul ached and he was the balm to sooth it.

Then suddenly he licked her nipple again. The warm, moist, smoothness of his tongue against the crisp, cool, night air had her nipples standing so hard at attention that they hurt as his tongue lapped and rasped them. Tortured them. Tortured her into sweet bliss. And then suddenly his hand was simultaneously on her clit. As his warm mouth sucked on her breasts, his tongue tortured her nipples, caressing, licking… his fingers tortured her, rubbing and circling, building…

She couldn't take it anymore. She reached for him… and found him. With his erection in her hand he froze. She gripped him through the fabric of his pants, and then started rubbing her hand up and down. He was big. Hard. Solid. She felt herself moisten some more. And then his mouth and fingers were moving again and she moaned and continued her task at hand.

God she felt good. He was in ecstasy as he felt the palms of her hands moving up and down his penis, the grip and pressure of her fingers. He could just sit back and have her do this all night. But not tonight. It was their first. It was their special night. After a few minutes of sweet-torture, he pulled back and held her back as he stood. He lead her over to the edge of the woods to the grass-line where there was more coverage to conceal them and the ground was softer. He took off his button down shirt and t-shirt and laid it on the grass. Then he stood up, unzipped his pants and took them off; standing before Miki in all his glory. Her eyes grew huge as she stared openly at his hard dick. She licked her lips and he nearly went mad. He pulled her into his arms and pressed her hard against her as he ravaged her warm, supple mouth. Caressed her tongue until he couldn't take the foreplay any longer. As he mouth moved on to her ear, his hands got to work on her shorts.

She felt her shorts drop to the ground and the sudden breeze of air on her newly exposed skin. As Yuu's mouth moved down over her throat leaving wet kisses, his fingers caressed her nipples. She titled her head back, reached and found her prize: Yuu's dick. Direct skin contact. His skin was so soft and smooth… She caressed him with the palm of her hand as his mouth turned more ferocious.

Engorged, just when he thought he'd reached his max she touched him and proved him wrong. It took everything in him not to ejaculate now all over her hand. He bore her burning touch and lowered his hands down her breasts, down her stomach, across her waist, and to her bottom. He messaged and caressed her bottom, then dragged one hand around her thigh and up her inner thigh to the where her thighs met. He gently reached the tip of his two fingers to her opening. Wet. He inserted his finger. Heaven… She was so warm, tight and wet he nearly came all over himself. His mouth lowered from her neck back to her breasts. Me messaged her, pleasured her, and stretched her as him moved his finger in and out; caressing her walls. Then he inserted two fingers and she moaned as he pleasured her, while he pulled away from her and looked into her heated eyes.

Yuu's mouth returned to her lips as he sunk her down to her knees and leaned her back onto the make-shift bed he'd created. He laid her onto her back and covered her body with his. His erection lay on the apex of her thighs as he moved gently back and forth against her.

And then he was in her. His entry sent her eyes flying wide open as the blunt head of his erection penetrated his opening. He was gentle on entering her slick folds, then in one long thrust was in her to the hilt as she cried out. She spasmed around his dick as her body arched and she went rigidly still. He was so big and she was so tight. He filled her and she could feel her walls tight around him.

He rocked his slowly, moving millimeters. Stretching her. Smoothing her. She began to relax, he moved inches. Pleasure was taking over her, he moved to the point that he was almost out of her before immersing himself back in her again. He kissed her as he loved her.

His mouth moving on hers, his tongue caressing hers and his dick moved in and out of her pussy. The thought alone was enough to send her over the edge. _Yuu, I love you_. Somehow she felt complete; avoid inside her filled by being joined in union with him. They were as one. As he moved over her, his chest caressed her breasts. She moved beneath him, meeting him in the thrust, longing to reach that release she had been building up to.

God she felt good. Her tight pussy closed about his dick. Hot and wet, sheathing him with her juice. Overwhelmed, he couldn't take this anymore. He suddenly gripped her shoulders and his thrust become hard, direct hits; sending shock waves through her whole body and vibrating breasts. Quicker. Faster. Again and again he plunged in and out of her body as they built higher and higher; tightening and tightening…

Then he gasped as he thrusted one more time, deep into her core and spilled out his seed into her as her walls pulsated around him and she cried out as she came over and over again, clutching him to her body. Time suspended.

A few seconds they stayed still, savoring the last effects of their orgasmic release that had racked their bodies and was slowly, slowly unwinding.

Yuu collapsed on her. Miki smiled. She hugged him tight into her body. He was heavy, but his weight was pleasant and gave her a heady feeling. She wanted to stay like this forever. There was something so innocent, so pure, so vulnerable and naked in the aftermath of their love making. Trust. The intense feeling of vulnerability was sated and met with the deep feeling of trust.

"I love you, Miki." Yuu whispered in her ear. She held him tighter. "I love you too, Yuu." Tears welled in her eyes. She was so happy. She'd given Yuu something only she could give him. Peace. Love.

He lifted his weight from her body, and she felt the cold air send shivers through her. He moved over her to her side and laid beside her, pulling her back into his front as they laid on their sides. His arms and body warmed her. His love for her warmed her heart. He was so beautiful. She blushed. She was so lucky…

They stayed like that for minutes that felt like an eternity. "When we're married, I'll be able to hold you like this until morning," Yuu said as he kissed her shoulder. She turned onto her back and looked up into his eyes. She brought her hand to his cheek. _Marriage?! _She was so happy. She stared into his eyes, smiling from her heart through her eyes and touching Yuu's heart through his. They stared for eternal moments and then closed their eyes, kissed and held one long, chaste kiss.

"We'd better return," Yuu said softly to her. To hell, he didn't want to pull away from her warm body. His heaven on earth. He forced himself to sit-up. He messaged her breasts one more time, feeling himself begin to harden again. _Not tonight_. Once was enough for now. Later, he'd have her in bed, as many times as he wanted and he'd hold her until they woke the next day.

He rose and gently pulled Miki up. She was blushing. He picked up his clothes and was dressed in seconds. He walked over to Miki's discarded clothes and gathered them. He watched her dress. It all felt so right. There would be many more times to come where he'd be able to watch her dress and undress. He ran his fingers through Miki's tangled hair and then she tied it back up.

How long had they been gone? He looked at his watch, two hours. He was surprised they hadn't sent a search party out for them, would they have been in for a surprise. But everyone in his tent knew where he had gone and Miki had left Kay before running into him. Kay probably figured Miki wanted some time to be alone.

They made their way back to the campsite in the dark, holding hands. Before approaching the camp he stopped her. She turned to look up into his eyes. He caressed her cheek with his hand and then kissed her forehead and then pulled her into him for an embrace. Miki buried her head into his chest and gripped her arms around his waist tightly. Then they released, emerged from the wood-line and entered their separate tents.

-An original fan-fic by Sweet Hime. May 9, 2008.


End file.
